


Surprise

by mikkimouse



Series: Valentine's Extravaganza [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9900653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Lydia's in for a surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here.](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/157252435383/surprise)

_Roses are red_  
_Violets are blue ___  
_Though this rose is pretty,_  
_It's not as pretty as you._  


_Love, Scott_

Lydia smiled at the poem, written on a red piece of cardstock tied to a single red rose. It had been tucked under her windshield wiper, and she would bet her entire scholarship to MIT that Scott had called Stiles to tell him to put it there. Long-distance relationships were trying, but so far, she and Scott had made it work. 

Still, she kind of wished they'd been able to be together for Valentine's Day. They had Skype plans for this evening, but she hadn't seen Scott in person since New Year's, and it would be spring break before she'd be back in Beacon Hills. 

"Happy Valentine's Day." 

Lydia whirled around at the voice. Scott stood behind her, hands stuffed in his back pockets and grinning like an idiot. 

She couldn't believe her eyes. They were playing tricks on her. 

She blinked, but Scott was still there. 

Lydia launched herself across the space between them and into his arms. He caught her effortlessly and nuzzled into the hair right above her ear.

"Oh my God, you're here." Lydia tightened her grip around his neck. "You're actually here. When did you get here and how did I not know about it?" 

"Derek picked me up at the airport last night," Scott said. "I spent the night at his place, and he dropped me off when he came to get Stiles half an hour ago." 

"Oh my God," Lydia said again. "I thought for sure you would have Stiles help you with whatever you had planned." 

Scott laughed into her hair. "Considering he's the one who actually lives with you, we thought it would be better if he didn't. Since it was supposed to be a surprise."

Lydia pressed her face into Scott's shoulder. She still couldn't believe he was _here._ "It was definitely that." 

He kissed her temple and hugged her tighter. "Good. You ready to see what other surprises I have in store?" 

Lydia pulled back so she could actually look at him and cupped his cheek. She smiled so hard her cheeks ached. "I can't wait." 


End file.
